Light in the Tunnel
by tivanciscm
Summary: POST SHABBAT SHALOM! Arash wants to take everything from Ziva he can. That means her family. How will she go about saving her daughter from one of Iseral's most dangerous killer? And will the truth unravel about her father? Was he actually trying to redeem himself? Read to find out! One Shot! TIVA!


**Hey...so I came up with this idea after watching ****_Shabbat Shalom_**** last night which was legit my funeral...I don't know if it's a good one...but I hope you like it otherwise. It'll be in first person from the main character's point of view. I'm not sure if you all like the idea of TIVA, but that is what most of my stories are going to be about, and they will mostly likely be always dating or married. Also...they will already have had a child. (I like writing the teen years kinda of child, 11-18) There is a different language in this! It's Hebrew. (translations at end of story) It took me 4 fucking hours to get translations and shit so PLEASE be nice cause I know it's not perfect...but its the best I can do! xD **

**PSS! I DON'T OWN NCIS! :"( BUT I DO OWN AVIGALL AND EVERY OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTER! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON!**

Ziva ran through the opened door of the house. It was Vance's house, the Director of NCIS. That is where she last saw her Father. She saw Tony staring at something. She moved closer. His eyes said it all.

_"He's dead. I am so sorry." _She could hear him say.

"No." She whispered. It was like slow motion. She had almost believed her Father was coming back to ask for redemption. She had almost gotten to the point where she wanted him to part of her life again. She moved around the couch and saw him propped up on the corner of the kitchen wall. "ABBA!" She cried out. "ABBA!" She ran over to him and put his limp arm around herself and cried in his bloodied up chest. Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee came into the room and looked at Tony. Through Ziva's cries, Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"Who did this?" He asked. Gibbs didn't say anything. He was too much in shock at what had just happened. First Ziva lost her sister, then her mother, then Ari and now her Father. _Who else does she have? _Tony thought.

"She still has you, Tony. And she still has Avigall." Gibbs said. "Come on let's go. Let her be."

* * *

**AVIGALL'S POV!**

"Ima!" I screamed running out of the elevator into the bullpen of the NCIS.

"Avigall! Akol tov?" Mom asked walking over to me.

"Ani ohevet otcha!" I said hugging my mom. I stretched my arms around her neck and kept slowly began to cry.

"Gam otacha ani ohevet." She answered kissing the top of my head. I let go of her and smiled. She smiled back but then looked down at the ground.

"Ima?" I asked. Something wasn't right.

"Zaide...nifterah."

"Zaide? No. No. Zaide moṭe'eh

"Hoa lea khean."

"Aeykh?"

"I am not really sure how it happened. I was outside."

"Why weren't you inside when Grandfather was inside?"

"I was upset with him."

He's dead because of you? Because you were upset with him?"

"Avigall, it is not like that!"

"But it is Mom! It's exactly like that! You were upset so you ran! That's what you always do!"

"Avigall, please."

"It shouldn't have been him. I would rather it be you than him." I said coldly.

"Avigall."

"Ani shonea ateh zeh." I said walking away from her and to the elevator.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON!**

"Where's Avi?" Tony asked Ziva walking over to his desk. "I do not know. She ran off somewhere." She didn't look up from her computer.

"Are you okay?" He asked his girlfriend.

"My father just died and now my daughter hates me. Do you think I am okay?"

"Avi doesn't hate you."

"She said so herself."

"She is a 13 year old girl who-"

"Tony! Ziva! I just saw something. Oh God. This is horrible." Abby exclaimed running over to the two in the bullpen from the elevator.

"What is it Abby?" Tony asked standing up to meet her. Ziva stayed where she was and looked up at the two.

"It's Avi."

"What about her?" Ziva asked.

"She...was taken. Before I could do anything she was shoved in a car and they drove away. With her. I couldn't tell who they were."

"What was she doing outside at night?" Tony exclaimed. "She needs to listen to me when I tell her these things."

"She ran into my lab crying then said, 'Oh you wouldn't understand' and ran outside. I was keeping watch on her the whole time, but this guy was way too fast!" Abby exclaimed. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"We can't loose her." Tony said to his girlfriend.

"No. Of course not. We cannot loose her."

* * *

**AVI'S POV! (probably for rest of story now)**

"Please. Please don't hurt me." I pleaded with the man in the driver's seat.

"Darling. I would never hurt you. Never. You are too precious to me." His familiar accent was too hard not to miss. It was the same as my mother's.

"Who are you?" I asked.**  
**

"I am a friend of your grandfather's."

"He's dead now!" I exclaimed my anger boiling. I just wanted my Dad.

"Well...yes. What a tragedy. I'm so sorry Avigall."

"How do you know me?"

"Your mother and I go far back."

"What do you want from me?"

"You to come with me and not make a sound." He said. I nodded and sat back in the seat.

"Are we almost there?" I asked getting impatient with the car ride.

"Yes my dear. We are almost there." After a few minutes of driving he stopped at an old run down building. "Ah. Here we are!"

"Where are we?" I asked unsure of the place.

"Oh do not worry my dear."

* * *

I was in a cell. I couldn't believe it. I was actually in a cell. Locked up for who knows how long. I guess till my parents find me that is. The room was dark. I couldn't tell what was around me because it was so dark. I used to be scared of the dark so I would have Dad sit in the chair beside my bed till I went to sleep. Eventually my parents put a night light in my room until I grew out of that. Anyway, the room was dark and there was no windows to tell how much time had passed. My only option was to wait. There is no cell phone reception so even though he let me keep my cell phone, there's no point in having it.

_He must've known._ I thought as I got up and went to the bars.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled. "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"There's no point. I've tried everything. All he does is hit me." Another voice said from the back of the cell. I turned around and saw a girl about my age sitting in the corner. She was a mess. Her face was completely covered in dirt and her hair was all over

_How did I miss them before?_ I asked.

"Who are you?" I asked walking over to her. I sat down.

"Oh. I am Malka."

"Oh...I'm Avigall. Just call me Avi." I looked at her. "How long have you been here? You're a mess."

"Yeah. I am pretty gross. I have been here for 3 months."

"Three months? How are you still living?"

"He doesn't hurt me."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Arash Kazmi. He works for the Mossad."

"The Mossad? My grandfather and mom worked for them. Assassins aren't they?"

"Yeah. My father works for them too." They were forced to stop talking when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dinner time!" A voice called. It was Arash. He opened the cell door with a key and came in giving me and Malka a piece of stale bread and warm water.

_At least it's food._ I thought as I ate it hungrily. It was gone within seconds and so was Arash. I looked at Malka and she was somehow still eating.

"You have to learn to ration your food. It does not do good to eat it all in a minute." She said. I glared at her jealous she still had food left.

_I'll have to remember that for next time._ She thought as she continued to sit in the corner.

* * *

Arash came down one day and gave us our regular food amount. I had learned to eat it all in a second and instead I would tear my bread in half and hide some of it behind me. I didn't know how I had been in that cell, but I felt like I was at least 10 years older. I smelled horrible, though I couldn't tell because I've been used to it for so long.

I heard shouting from the room above us.

"Probably someone else from the Mossad." Malka said from her corner. She had just woken up. Since she didn't get her food that morning I gave her my other piece of bread. I heard someone that sounded like Gibbs yell something about being a trader. Then I heard it. My mom's voice. I knew it was hers.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed.

"IMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not sure if anyone could hear me.

"Ziva, you must not have learned anything from what we taught you." Arash said.

"We trusted you! We trusted Eli too!" There was a sickening laugh. I walked up to the cell bars and began to shake them wildly. They moved but they were still too strong to break.

"My mom is up there!" I exclaimed to Malka. "Please help me."

"I cannot. I am too tired. Too weak." Malka said.

"IMA!" I screamed again. "IMA! I'm down here!" I screamed even louder. I didn't know how much longer I could scream, let alone stand. My body was weak and I could feel myself begin to faint. Before I could scream for my mom again, everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Everything was white. I slammed them shut from the sudden brightness.

_I must be in heaven._ I thought. But I felt a sudden pain in my head. _Never mind._ I groaned.

"Avi?" A voice called. "Are you awake? Or was that just me wishing you were?" I knew that voice. It was my Dad. Tony DiNozzo.

"Daddy." I whispered. He grabbed my hand. I slowly tried to open my eyes again. It worked. It was still bright but not a sudden blindness.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." I said. "But besides that, I feel fine. Where's mom?"

"Right here." Another voice said taking my other hand. It felt soft and warm. I smiled and looked over at her.

"I need to talk to you."

"I forgive you."

"I don't hate you." I said to her.

"I know you do not hate me."

"I'm sorry about Grandfather." Mom bowed her head and squeezed my hand.

"I know sweetheart."

"How long was I missing? And what did Arash want?" I asked.

"You were gone for a month. Everyone had almost given up until I remembered Arash had escaped. Everything was so confusing. I thought he was good, but in the end he was setting up a trap."

"What did he want with me?"

"He was trying to kill you and Tony. He knew that Tony and I were seeing each other and so he knew that I would bring him along if I found out where you were."

"He wanted to take everything from you?"

"Yes." Mom said.

"But why? You didn't do anything to him."

"I retired from the Mossad and joined the USA NCIS. I am sure that has given him a lot of reasons to hate me."

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"I couldn't. Gibbs did that for me."

"Was...Grandfather?"

"Yes. Eli was in on it with Arash. I guess he thought he didn't have anything else to live for." There was a pause.

"Ani ohevet otcha, Ima." I told her. She leaned over the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Gam otacha ani ohevet, Avigall."

* * *

**Translations!**

_**Ani ohevet otcha - I love you**_  
_**Akol tov - Everything okay?**_  
_**Nifterah - died/passed away**_  
_**Zaide - Grandfather  
Aeykh - how  
Hoa lea khean- he is not here  
Ani shonea ateh zeh - I hate you  
Gam otacha ani ohevet - I love you too**_

* * *

**SUCCESS! I hope you guys like this story! I think it turned out how I expected it! Malka came out okay too and her father quit the Mossad after he found out that Arash was dead. Thanks for reading! If you want more stories, inbox me or review! I'm all for ideas! xD**


End file.
